Tur keliling desa
by Rie Minami
Summary: OneShot! Sakura dan Anko diculik Pein? Kakashi dan Naruto pun mesti tur keliling desa buat nyelamatin mereka...genrenya humor. nih. Let's RnR...!


**Yohooo….!! Kenalin, gue Hatake Rie yang baru aja gabung menjadi author fanfic. Nih fanfic pertama gue loh…( senangnya…!!!! ). Biarpun masih pemula tetapi semangat gue buat bikin fanfic kayak yang uadah senior-senior itu tuh….!!! Oke, deh….kalo gitu langsung RnR aja. yaahh….!!!!! ^__^**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TUR KELILING DESA**

**By : Hatake Rie**

Suatu siang di Konohagakure, Naruto berlari-lari menuju tempat tinggal Kakashi-sensei. Seperti ada suatu masalah penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

" Bruak….Kakashi-sensei..!!!" teriak Naruto sambil mendobrak pintu apartemen Kakashi. Dilihatnya Kakashi sedang tidur nyenyak mendengkur dengan kaki yang terkangkang lebar apalagi Cuma memakai sarung. Untungnya Cuma Naruto aja yang datang. Kalo dia bawa Sakura gimana??? Bisa-bisa dia di tonjok ama authornya. " Kakashi sensei!!! Bangun…!!!

" ………………………"

" Sensei, Cepetan bangun…!!!! Keadaan darurat…!!!!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kakashi yang teler.

" Groookkk……………"

" TELAH BEREDAR, ICHA-ICHA PARADISE NEW EDITION KARYA EMAS MR. JIRAIYA-SAMA. DAPATKAN SEGERA DI TOKO-TOKO BUKU TERRDEKAT. INGAT..!! LIMITED EDITION LOH….!!!" bisik Naruto ke telinga Kakashi menirukan suara di televisi. Spontan Kakashi yang mendengarnyapun langsung terbangun. " Nani..???"

" Akhirnya nih orang bangun juga….." ujar Naruto lemas yang ngerasa capek kehilangan akal ngebangunin Kakashi dari tadi.

" Ngh….Naruto….??!" tukas Kakashi kaget. "Sedang apa elo di kamar gue..???"

" A-anu…..Sa-sakura chan dan Anko-senpai….." ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

" Apa?? Ada apa dengan mereka….???" Tanya Kakashi heran dan langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya.

" A-anu……..anu…."

" Apaan sih, dari tadi anu-anu melulu, emangnya ada apa dengan 'anu' guehh..???" Tanya Kakashi kesal.

" A-anu, sarung Sensei melorot tuh, jadi anunya keliatan….hmph…" jawab Naruto menahan tawa. Secepat kilata menyambar, Kakashi langsung menarik sarungnya. " ya udah, ada apa dengan Sakura dan istri gue sehingga elo ngeganggu tidur guehh????"

" Me-mereka di culik sama orang dari Amegakure…!!!" tukas Naruto setengah jantungan. " What'sss???"

" Wah, sensei hebat juga bisa ngomong 3 bahasa. Tadi ngomong Nani??? Apa??? sekarang Whatttsss??? Kursus dimana sih??" ujar Naruto

" Udah, to the point aja!!! Siapa yang nyulik mereka en ciri-cirinya gimana???" Tanya Kakashi histeris drastisss.

" 2 Shinobi Amegakure. Satu pria berambut oranye mata belang-belang, wajahnya penuh pierching karatan, satunya lagi cewek berambut biru, pake bunga mawar norak di kepalanya trus ada pierching juga di bawah bibirnya…..hosh…hosh..!!!!" jelas Naruto lelah, abis ngomongnya gak pake titik sih.

" Gak Salah lagi!!! Itu pasti Pein dan Konan dari Akatsuki. Apa mau mereka sih, pake-pake nyulik murid dan istri gue. Mana si Anko belon sempat bikinin telor dadar buat sarapan gue…" geram Kakashi.

" Kakashi Sensei tega!!! Sempat-sempatnya mikirin sarapan disaat murid dan istrinya dalam bahaya…???" hardik Naruto tak percaya sambil meneteskan air mata.

" Huh, sok prihatin lo. Hapus dah, air mata buaya lo. Ya udah gue mandi dulu baru kita selamatkan mereka…!!!" jawab Kakashi sambil ngambil handuk di lemarinya.

" Tidak ada waktu buat mandi!!! Sekarang juga kita harus kesana!!!" tukas Naruto menari-narik tangan Kakashi.

" Heh, Emangnya gue kayak elo malas mandi!!! Ntar aja, paling 5 menit. Yang penting gue harus mandi!!!" bentak Kakashi melepaskan tangan Naruto.

" Gak ada waktu. Kalo telat dikit aja, bisa-bisa kita gak bisa ketemu ama mereka lagi selamanya…!!!" ujar Naruto memancing Kakashi. " Bener juga. Kalo mereka mati gimana??? bisa-bisa julukan gue sebagai Ninja Jenius bakal hilang gara-gara gak bisa menyelamatkan murid dan istri sendiri. Lagian gue belon puas honeymoon ama Anko, Nikah juga baru 3 hari…." gumam Kakashi. Segera Kakashi memakai baju dinasnya. Tak lupa dia membawa shuriken dan kunai, biarpun bukan senjata andalannya lalu mereka pergi ke tempat dimana Sakura dan Anko bertarung. " Hmm, Naruto….."

" Apa…???"

" Jangan bilang siapapun kalo gue belum mandi, bisa ancur reputasi gue sebagai guru yang terkeren di Konoha…" ujar Kakashi

" Nih orang kelewat narsis…" gumam Naruto.

---

Sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju, mereka melihat ada tumpahan darah ditanah, kunai dan shuriken yang tertancap di tanah dan di pohon. Tanah tempat berpijak pun hancur dan rusak yang di perkirakan Sakura yang melakukannya. Pohon-pohon juga banyak yang tumbang. Suasana hutan itu betul-betul menyedihkan.

" Tak mungkin…..Sakura….Anko…."ujar Kakashi dengan suara bergetar. " Aduh, kira-kira mereka pergi kemana, yah..????"

" Sepertinya mereka membawa Sakura-chan dan Anko-senpai ke markas akatsuki tempat Sakura-chan dan Nenek Chiyo bertarung melawan Sasori dulu…" ujar Naruto sok tau.

" Tidak mungkin. Markas Akatsuki yang waktu itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Lagi pula, markas Akatsuki kan selalu berpindah-pindah…." tukas Kakashi.

" Benar juga…." gumam Naruto. " Cring…" Tiba- tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar-sinar di tanah. Di ambilnya benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah benda bulat kecil kira-kira sebesar telur cicak berwarna perak.

" Benda apa itu…??" Tanya Kakashi heran.

" Sepertinya ini benda yang di kenakan di wajah laki-laki yang melawan mereka…." jawab Naruto. Lalu benda itu di berikan dan diamati oleh Kakashi. " Ini pasti pierching milik Pein si Dewa jadi-jadian….". Kakashipun melihat ke tanah dan ternyata banyak pierching yang jatuh dan membentuk jejak. " Ni orang boros amat, mentang-mentang Dewa seenaknya aja buang-buang pierching. Kan mubazir…." gumam Kakashi.

" Bagaimana kalo kita mengikuti arah yang ditujuan oleh pierching-pierching karatan ini…." usul Naruto.

" Baiklah. Kita ikuti saja sampai dimana pierching-pierching ini terhenti….lumayan kan gak perlu pake kuchiyose buat manggil Pakkun buat mencari jejak mereka….minta tolong ama Pakkun kan gak gratis, mesti kasi dia tulang ayam impor dulu…( emang tulang bisa di bedakan mana yang impor ama yg nggak?? )" ujar Kakashi.

---

Tak di sangka hanya karena mengikuti arah yang di tujukan pierching tersebut dapat menuntun mereka ke Amegakure. Diam-diam mereka pun menyusup ke desa itu. Tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti. Naruto yang mengikutinya pun heran. " Kenapa berhenti..??"

" Kita emang dah nyampek di Amegakure, tapi kita kan gak tau mereka ada di mananya." ujar Kakashi.

" Ya udah. Terpaksa deh kita panggil si Pakkun" usul Naruto.

" Sama aja donk. Bagusan sejak awal gue manggil dia…" desis Kakashi gondok. Dia pun meletakkan tangannya ke tanah. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!!!!"

" Jreng!!! Ada tugas apa lagi sehingga kau memanggilku, Kakashi??" kata Pakkun yang tiba-tiba muncul di panggil Kakashi.

" Tolong Cariin jejak Sakura dan Anko. Elo cium deh pierching ini….." pinta Kakashi. Pakkun pun mengendus-endus pierching yang di berikan Kakashi. " Ikuti gue…".Kakashi dan Naruto pun mengikuti Pakkun. Ahirnya mereka pun berhenti di sebuah Gedung tua yang udah ancur-ancuran bahkan lebih parah dari markas Akatsuki yang sebelumnya. " Kasian banget istri dan murid gue di culik en dibawa ke tempat buruk kayak gene…" batin Kakashi.

" Ya udah. Tugas gue dah selesai. Ntar malam elo kasi tulang ayam impornya. Gue balik, yahh…!!!" ujar Pakkun yang langsung menghilang.

" Dasar anjing matre, Jadi anjing aja kayak gitu gimana jadi manusia…???" gumam Naruto. Lalu merekapun masuk ke gedung tua yang ancur-ancuran itu. Tetapi tiada seorang manusiapun yang mereka lihat. " Mereka ada dimana, yahh…???" pikir Kakashi.

" Hey, Pein!!! Konan !!! keluar lo!!! Hadapi gue sekarang juga, the next Hokage!!!" teriak Naruto kesal.

" Berani sekali kau menantangku, Jinchuriki Kyuubi…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas.

" Pein si Dewa jadi-jadian???!!" tukas Kakashi kaget.

" Begitukah sikapmu kepada sang Dewa???!" tiba-tiba Konan muncul padahal gak ada yang ngundang.

" Malaikat Utusan Jadi-jadian????" hardik Naruto gak kalah kaget.

" Masa Dewa dan malaikat pake seragam norak kayak gitu??? Selera kalian bener-bener payah!!!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Pein dan Konan langsung sweat dropped. Tetapi Pein tetap tenang. Maklum, namanya juga ngerasa Dewa.

" Kalian bener-bener membuat sang Dewa marah…!!!" geram Konan.

" Kalo gak mo di hina terus, cepet kembalikan Sakura dan Anko…!!!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

" Kenapa kami harus mengabulkan permintaan kalian???" Tanya Konan yang bertampang dingin.

" Karena gue baru aja nikah ama Anko, honeymoon aja belon kesampaian. Tolong balikin mereka donk, kasihanilah kami…." lirih Kakashi dengan tampang memelas.

" Sensei kok nyerah gitu. Kan malu di sebut-sebut sebagai copy ninja ko nyerah ama musuh..!!!" tukas Naruto kesal.

" Gue bukannya nyerah. Mana tau mereka mau balikin Sakura dan Anko dengan Cuma-Cuma……" jawab Kakashi polos.

" Itu mustahil!!! Gak mungkin mereka akan berbuat begitu!!!" bentak Naruto.

" Iya juga yahh!! ( sialan lo author, bikin gue keliatan bego kyk gini!!! )" batin Kakashi. Atas dasar apa elo menyebut diri mu sebagai Dewa???"

" Secara gue inikan shinobi paling hebat di dunia perninjaan. Jangankan Uchiha Madara, Dewa Jashin aja pasti akan tunduk kepadaku!!!" jawab Pein sombong. " Dhuar…Dhuar….!!!" tiba-tiba suara petir menyambar-nyambar, padahal hari gak lagi hujan.

" Ga-gawat, Dewa Jashin marah. Sialan, bentar lagi gue pasti di bunuhnya…!!!!" gumam Pein.

" Dhuarrrrr…..!!!" petir pun menyambar kea rah Pein, sehingga membuat Pein bener-bener gosong. " Elo bilang gue sialan…???!!!" geram Dewa Jashin yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit.

" A-ampun Dewa Jashin…."lirih Pein dan Konan sambil bersujud.

" Cepat kembalikan mitra mereka kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu…!!!" ancam Dewa Jashin diiringi suara petir menyambar.

" Ta-tapi, mereka sudah hamba jual ke Kirigakure…." jawab Pein ketakutan.

" Di jual ke Kirigakure..???!!!" serentak Naruto dan Kakashi.

" Iya…..buat di jadikan budak disana, kebetulan aja kami lagi kekurangan uang….." sambung Konan. " Konan…..!!!" geram Pein sambil menatap Konan dengan tajam.

" Di jadikan budak katamu???!! " tukas Naruto marah.

" Pein, mengapa kau berbuat begitu??" tiba-tiba Hidan datang dengan membawa tasbihnya.

" Hidan??? Ngapain elo disini????" Tanya Pein kaget.

" Wah, wah….Hambaku yang paling setia sudah datang…" ujar Dewa Jashin.

" Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Dewa Jashiinn…." kata Hidan sambil bersujud di depan si Dewa.

" Kenapa orang-orang ini harus mengikuti jalur sesat, sehhh???" gumam Kakashi.

" Kakashi sensei, sepertinya mereka menganut aliran sesat…" tukas Naruto yang dari tadi gak mingkem-mingkem ngeliat Dewa Jashin.

" Ternyata orang Amegakure mengikuti aliran sesat. Kasian banget orang-orang seperti mereka berpaling kepada Allah SWT…" ujar Kakashi sambil melipat erat tangannya. " Dewa Jashin dan suara-suara petir itu kan Cuma hologram dan sound effect yang di kendalikan sama Hacker di seberang, dasar ninja gaptekk!!!"

" Ya udah, sebaiknya kalian orang-orang Konoha cepat-cepat menyelamatkan teman kalian….enyahlah dari hadapanku..!!!" perintah Dewa Jashin.

" Yo weisss….gak ada gunanya kita lama-lama disini…" tukas Naruto. Merekapun pergi meninggalkan Amegakure menuju Kirigakure.

---

Setelah berjuang peras keringat menyusuri jalan setapak, memanjat dari pohon ke pohon dan mencari tumpangan gratis akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Kirigakure.

" Perasaan gue ko gak enak, yaa…" ujar Naruto memegangi dadanya.

" Maklum aja, abis desa ini horror banget…" jawab Kakashi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba mereka di jegat 3 orang shinobi Kirigakure. Dua orang bergigi tajam dan satu lagi bercadar putih mirip Kakashi ( tetap lebih gantengan Kakashi, donk. Masa dia samain sama orang Kirigakure?! ). Penampilan mereka Horror banget, sesuai sama suasana desanya.

" Berani juga elo menyusup kesini, Jinchuriki Kyuubi..!!" ujar salah satu dari mereka yang berpenampilan seperti ikan hiu diketahui bernama Hoshigaki Kisame.

" E-elo anggota akatsuki yang ingin menangkap gue dulu…???" hardik Naruto kaget sambil nunjuk kearah hidung Kisame dengan jempolnya. " Kenapa elo disini???"

" Pake nanya lo. Ini kan kampung guehh….!!!!" bentak Kisame.

" Hei…hei… kok gak ada yang kenal guee???" potong Kakashi.

" Ah gue tau. Elo Hatake Kakashi. Salah satu jounin terhebat dan termesum di Konohagakure….." ujar Kisame nunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi. Kakashi yang mendengarnya langsung down. " Elo juga di juluki Ninja tukang telat, bukan???"

" Copy Ninja, taoookkk!!! Asal elo tau aja, wajah elo itu lebih terhina dari pada julukan guee!!!" bentak Kakashi kesal. Wajahnya dah memerah karena kesal mendengar hinaan Kisame.

" Beraninya elo menghina pemimpin desa kami…!!! ( Kira-kira Kisame itu Hokagenya Kirigakure )" geram Zabuza yang memakai cadar putih.

" Lho, lho!!! Kok elo hidup lagi??? perasaan elo kan dah lama mati…." tukas Kakashi heran.

" Khusus di cerita ini, gue hidup kembali sebagai asistennya Kisame….!!!" jawab Zabuza santai. Naruto dan Kakashi kaget saling berpandangan.

" Jangan pandang –pandangan gitu, ntar bisa ngelahirin cinta, lohh…." ujar Suigetsu yang dari tadi diam. Giginya sama parahnya kayak Kisame.

" E-elo…..elo…….siapa, yahhh????" Tanya Naruto. Gubrak!!! Suigetsu sweat dropped ngerasa gak di kenali.

" Gue anaknya Zabuza sekaligus anggota team Hebi yang di pimpin ama sahabat elo yang sok ganteng itu, taokkk!!!" teriak Suigetsu kesal.

" Maksud elo, Sasuke????" Tanya Naruto kaget.

" Ya eyalah. Sasuke si rambut pantat ayam…!!! Dah lupa kalo elo berniat menyelamatkan teman lo itu???" Tanya balik Suigetsu memamerkan giginya.

" Soal Sasuke gue dah nyerah. Jangan sampe Sakura juga ikut-ikutan jadi pengikut kegelapan seperti kalian ini!!!" tukas Naruto.

" Anko juga. Istri gue jangan elo lupain, donk!!!" potong Kakashi.

" Ya….ya….Anko-senpai juga!!!!" sambung Naruto

" Ternyata Zabuza dah kawin. Kok gak ngundang-ngundang??? Jangan-jangan giginya Zabuza sama kayak anaknya, makanya dia tutupi pake cadarnya." batin Kakashi. " Trus sejak kapan si hiu itu jadi hokagenya Kirigakure…???"

" Yah sejak cerita ini di buat, he…he….he….." jawab Kisame lengkap dengan tawa horrornya.

" Bisa ancur Kirigakure…" gumam Naruto dan Kakashi. " Kalo gitu, kembalikan Sakura-chan dan Anko-senpai!!!!" bentak Naruto.

" Sakura dan Anko??? Siapa mereka???" Tanya Kisame heran.

" Mereka itu 2 wanita cantik yang elo beli dari Amegakure, taoookkk!!!" ujar Kakashi.

" Oh….2 betina bego itu….!!! Mereka udah gue jual ke Takigakure ( karena author gak tau nama desanya kakuzu yah gue buat asal-asalan ajah )!!!" jawab Kisame santai.

" Hah???!! Di jual lagi???! Emangnya mereka keramik cina, di impor sana-sini???!!" serentak Naruto dan Kakashi kaget.

" Abis mereka gak lulus ujian menjadi budak Kirigakure. Masa ilmu kelautan dan perikanan aja mereka kagak tau??? Itu kan pengetahuan umum Kirigakure!!! Karena gak ada gunanya gue jual aja ke Takigakure. Sebaiknya kalian jumpai Kakuzu, kemarin gue jualnya sama dia katanya buat jadi bendahara keuangannya." ujar Kisame panjang lebar.

" Dasar Hiu sialan. Sebaiknya kita cabut aja dari desa gila ini, Kakashi sensei…!!!" tukas Naruto menarik tangan Kakashi

" Bagus dah, Kalo gitu gue titip salam ama Kakuzu, bilang ama dia kaos kaki gue dah robek minta tolong di jahitin!!!!" teriak Kisame.

" Bacoott!!!!" serentak mereka berdua.

---

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka menuju Takigakure pun di mulai. Tidak segampang ke jalan ke Kirigakure, jalan menuju ke Takigakure sangatlah sulit. Mereka harus mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, semak-semak berduri dan rawa-rawa. Cadar Kakashi ajah sampe robek-robek akibat tergores ranting dan duri hutan yang tajam-tajam dan sempit. Sampe juga deh, di Takigakure. Mentang-mentang Takigakure, air terjun di sana panjang banget. Niagara aja kalah. Merekapun menuju gerbang Takigakure. Tetapi mereka di jegat sama penjaga gerbang di sana.

" Shinobi Konoha, ya….Anda harus menjalani pemeriksaan…" kata salah satu penjaga gerbang itu. Mereka pun di periksa dari ujung rambut sampe ujung jempol. " Baiklah, tidak ada tanda-tanda pengemis, kalian boleh masuk….!!!"

" Sialan!! Tampang sekeren gue ini di kira pengemis????" geram Kakashi. Gimana gak di kira pengemis, abis cadarnya robek-robek.

" Dasar guru narsis!!!" gumam Naruto. " Sekarang kita harus mencari Kakuzu…!!!" ujarnya.

" Sebaiknya kita Tanya sama gadis yag jual es campur itu, sekalian juga beli es nya juga!!!" usul Kakashi.

" Iya juga. Dah haus nih." jawab Naruto. Mereka pun membeli es campur. Kakashi bertanya pada gadis yang jual es campur itu " Mbak, Anda tau dimana Kakuzu berada????"

" Si pelit Kakuzu???? Dia tinggal di gubuk itu…!!" jawab si gadis sambil nunjuk ke arah gubuk reyot yang tak layak huni.

" Gue kira di orang kaya pake ngebeli bendahara keuangan segala….." tukas Naruto melongo tak percaya. " Ya udah, sebaiknya kita kesana…!!!". Setelah sampai di depan pintu gubuk itu, merekapun mengetuk daun pintunya " Tok…tok…!!!". Pintu pun di buka pemilik gubuk. Terlihat seorang Kakek tua yang sehat memakai cadar dan kerudung lengkap dengan seragam Akatsukinya bertanya " Situ siapa, yahh???"

" Kami mo menjemput rekan kami, Sakura dan Anko…!!!" jawab Kakashi.

" O…dua betina sialan itu???!! Mereka udah gue kirim ke penjara Iwagakure karena mengkorupsi uang gue sebesar 2 milyar!!!!" bentaknya pada Kakashi dan Naruto tak lupa dengan memuncratkan air liurnya.

" Na-Nani ???!!!!" teriak Kakashi dengan suara serak yang mendengarnyapun spontan lemas dan hampir pingsan. Kakashi pun plirik sana-sini mencari sesuatu. " Aha…!!! Kita naek itu aja ke Iwagakure!!!" teriak Kakashi menyambar sebuah sepeda tua disitu dan menyuruh Naruto boncengan di belakangnya. Secepat kilat, mereka dah menghilang dari halaman gubuk Kakuzu.

" Sepeda almarhum babe guehhh….!!!" teriak Kakuzu.

----

" Sampe juga kita di Iwagakure….hosh..hoshhh!!!!" ujar Kakashi terengah-terengah. " Sekarang kita harus ke kantor polisi Iwagakure…!!!"

" Nggh…..Se-sensei…gue dah gak kuat lagi….!!!" lirih Naruto.

" Elo yang gue bonceng kenapa elo yang gempor??! Kita harus cepat menyelamatkan mereka!!!" bentak Kakashi yang udah bermandikan keringat. Sesampainya mereka di kantor polisi, mereka langsung melapor pada polisi yang berjaga. " Pak, bisa pertemukan saya sama 2 wanita yang di kirim dari Takigakure???" Tanya Kakashi.

" Hah…???? Dua wanita Yang di kirim dari Takigakure ????" ujar polisi itu heran.

" Iya. Shinobi Konoha, satu chuunin berambut pink dan satunya lagi jounin berambut hitam!!!!" desis Kakashi terburu-buru.

" Sebentar, ya..!!!" jawab polisi itu. Dia pun memeriksanya dari daftar wanita-wanita yang di penjara. " Maaf, menurut daftar ini mereka sudah di pindahkan ke penjara Sunagakure."

" Hah…????!!! Kenapa????!!!" serentak mereka kagetnya.

" Sudah banyak mafia dan teroris di Iwagakure, jadi penjaranya udah penuh!!!" jawab polisi itu. Dengan kecewa,mereka keluar dari gerbang Iwagakure. Mereka kaget ketika melihat sepeda mereka udah gak ada lagi disana. " Astaga, Kemana sepeda kita???"

" Sepeda kalian di sita karena parkir sembarangan!!!!" ujar sesosok makhluk berambut kuning panjang berkilau.

" De-Deidara???!!! Kenapa elo di sini???!!!" Tanya Naruto kaget.

" Yeeeee….!!! Ini kan kampung guehh,kenapa elo yang sibuk????!!" desis Deidara. " Ngapain kalian disini??? Mo nguber-nguber gue lagi????"

" Bukan urusan lo!!!" bentak Naruto menarik yang menarik tangan Kakashi pergi dari situ.

---

" Ya Allah, ampuni dosa hambamu ini. Hamba sadar hamba banyak dosa sehingga engkau membuat hambamu menderita seperti ini…." ujar Kakashi berdoa sambil melanjutan perjalanannya ke Sunagakure.

" Udah deh. Sensei doanya nanti ajah. Gue juga tau kalo sensei banyak dosa. Sekarang kita harus focus mencari mereka..!!" tukas Naruto. " Ng…perasaan jalan ke Suna gak kayak gini, deh!!!!"

" Tenang aja. Ini pasti jalan menuju Suna…!!!" potong Kakashi. Sampailah mereka di sebuah desa. Desa itu penuh dengan lantunan suara seruling. " Seingat gue, Sunagakure kan tandus, disini kok subur begini???"

" Wah..wah..!!! Bocah Kyuubi dan petani Konoha ternyata.. !!" terdengar suara kakek-kakek di belakang mereka.

" O-orochimaru???" spontan mereka kaget.

" Kalian ngeliat gue kok kayak ngeliat ular berbisa aja!!!" desis Orochimaru kesal.

" Emang lo ular berbisa!!! Seenaknya aja ngatai gue petani Konoha" umpat Kakashi dalam hati.

" Ngapain elo di Suna?! Mo bikin keributan lagi,ya???" Tanya Naruto.

" Suna??? Elo buta, yah?? Ini kan Sound Village alias desa bunyi milik guehh!!! Lagian Suna gak subur kayak gene…" tukas Orochimaru mengernyitan dahinya yang udah berkerut.

" Whatt'ssss???! Berarti kita nyasar donk!!!" teriak Kakashi kaget.

" Beneran kan gue bilang kalo sensei banyak dosa!!" kata Naruto kesal.

" Katanya Ninja jenius, kok udah pikun…" ejek Orochimaru.

---

Dengan sisa tenaga yang mereka punya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Sunagakure. Kali ini mereka menyempatkan diri buat sholat 5 waktu biar gak nyasar lagi.

" Tadi Sholat gue gak ada yang tinggal, moga-moga aja gak nyasar lagi…." gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

" Tenang aja, sensei. Kita gak akan nyasar lagi. Tuh liat, dah ada tanda-tanda gurun pasir….!!!" ujar Naruto semangat. Walau tenaga mereka dah hampir habis karena berpetualang dari desa ke desa selama 7 hari 7 malam, tetapi mereka masih bisa melawan badai pasir yang ada di Sunagakure. Sampailah mereka di gerbang desa.

" Akhirnya….." lirih Naruto.

" Ya…ya…akhirnya….." sambung Kakashi. " Sekarang kita harus jumpai Gaara minta tolong supaya Sakura dan Anko bisa di bebaskan….."

" Baiklah, sekarang juga kita harus menuju ke kantor Kazekage….." balas Naruto sambil muntah darah. Ketika menuju ke kantor Kazekage mereka bertemu dengan pria ganteng sebanding dengan Kaashi dan Sasuke.

" Sasori????" teriak Naruto yang udah berapa kali kaget yang sedari tadi bertemu orang yang gak ingin di temui.

" Naruto???!!!! Anaknya Konoha White Fang..???" jawab Sasori gak kalah kaget.

" Kakashi, bung….Kakashi…..!!" bentak Kakashi. " Dari tadi gue terus di juluki yang aneh-aneh, Petani Konoha lah……Ninja mesum lah…tukang telat lahh…sekarang anaknya Konoha White Fang lah….."

" Kakashi sensei gimana, sihh!!! Dari sekian banyak julukan yang di dengar, kan ini yang paling bagus…..Konoha White Fang kan ayah sensei yang hebat itu,tuhh…" ujar Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya.

" Ha…Ha….Iya, yah…!!!" Kakashi tertawa sambil garuk-garuk kepala. " Seingat gue, elo kan dah mati???"

" Gue kan di ijinin authornya buat hidup lagi….tapi kali ini peran gue gak jahat, kok…." jawab Sasori santai.

" Gue kok baru sadar,ya …dari tadi gue ngeliat anggota akatsuki kok misah-misah, ya???" Tanya Naruto heran.

" Elo gimana sih!! Ntar lagi kan lebaran, jadi mereka semua tuh pada pulang kampung alias mudik, dahh!!!" jawab Sasori.

" Agama lo islam juga????"

" Ya eyalah. Dia akatsuki kan Cuma Pein, Konan dan Hidan aja yang ngikuti aliran sesat!!!" jelas Sasori . " Ya udah, gue duluan nih pulang nih, masih banyak pesanan boneka yang belum gue selesain….!!!" jelas Sasori sembari meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakashi.

" Ayo kita ke kantor Gaara!!!"

Tiba di Kantor Kazekage mereka langsung menemui Gaara….

" Gaara, tolong bebasin Sakura dan Anko dari penjara…." pinta Kakashi memohon.

" Lho?? Mereka kan udah gue bebasin dan gue pulangi ke Konoha….!!!" ujar Gaara dengan gayanya yang cool.

" Beneran???!!!" Tanya Naruto.

" Ya eyalah. Masa kazekage bohong???!!" jawab Gaara.

" Gak sia-sia gue nyelamatin elo waktu itu…." ujar Naruto lega.

" Tau gini gue gak mo capek-capek tur dari desa ke desa…!!!" umpat Kakashi kesal. " Ya udah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha…"

" Baiklah…." jawab Naruto. Sesampainya di Konoha, performance mereka sungguh menyedihkan. Pakaian mereka sobek-sobek, banyak luka-luka di kulit mereka, belum lagi aroma tubuh mereka yang bau karena selama di perjalanan gak mandi-mandi. Apalagi sesampai di sana mereka menemukan 2 betina yang di cari-cari tadi sedang asik makan di Ichiraku ramen.

" Sakura….Anko…..Brruukkk!!!"

" Naruto dan Kakashi sensei??? Kenapa kalian tiduran di situ?????" teriak Sakura Histeris.

---

" Ng….ini…dimana….." Tanya Kakashi yang baru sadar dari pingsannya.

" Di rumah sakit. Dari mana aja sih lo???!!" Tanya Anko balik.

" Elo yang dari mana aja sebelum gue pergi…?" tukas Kakashi.

" Gue tadi cari uang buat kita honey moon. Nih hasilnya…..du-a- mi-li-yar. Abis elo keluar dari rumah sakit, kita pergi yahh. Elo pilih, nih….Ke London atau ke Paris??? o….gue tau, kita keliling dunia aja. Abis uangnya banyak banget, sih…." ujar Anko sambil mengibas-ngibas uang 2 miliyarnya di depan Kakashi.

" Hhhh…….."

---

**THE END**

**Capek, ya baca ceritanya???? Ya udah, mohon kritik dan sarannya melalui review, yahh……^__^**


End file.
